Wiecznie młodzi
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Po przegranej wojnie życie członków Zakonu Feniksa toczy się innym rytmem. Między aresztowaniami a egzekucjami, dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia uczone są magii w tajnej szkole. Harry Potter stał się księciem z bajki


Patrzę na ciebie, mój kochany, i takim cię widzę. Wiecznie młodym. Ta biel w twoich rudych włosach, to nie oznaka wieku, to lata, które minęły.

Szerokie pasma na skroniach, pamiętam, są śmiercią Harry'ego. Miałeś ledwie siedemnaście lat i już częściowo osiwiałeś.

Później grzywka - mówi o torturach, jakim cię poddali, kiedy nie chciałeś mnie wydać. Twierdzisz, że ten ból był niczym w porównaniu do cierpienia po śmierci przyjaciela, ale wiem, że to nieprawda. Był jedynie inny.

Kolejne jasne miejsca znaczą dni, gdy nie udawało nam się ochronić najbliższych. Dni, w które "Prorok" donosił o kolejnych egzekucjach "zdrajców". Dni, gdy na twoich oczach ginęli ludzie, a my wybieraliśmy życie. Nasze. Tak wiele dni...

Mimo to twe włosy wciąż lśnią czerwienią. Gdzieniegdzie. Kocham ten widok i nienawidzę go. Uświadamia mi, jak wiele jeszcze musisz stracić, zanim zbieleją zupełnie. Jak wiele jeszcze jest do stracenia, jak ogromny możesz odczuć ból. To dziwne, prawda? Życie jest piękne właśnie dlatego, że można je stracić. Przyjaciele są przyjaciółmi dlatego, że ich strata zaboli. Zwycięstwo warte jest ceny tylko wtedy, gdy przegrana boli. Stąd bierzemy siły, by walczyć. Ze strachu przed stratą niosącą cierpienie. Jestem tego świadoma aż za bardzo. Wiedza ta należy do nielicznych, których najchętniej bym się pozbyła. Których wolałabym nie zdobyć.

***

- Usiądź. Zjedz jak człowiek chociaż raz.

- Zawsze jem jak człowiek.

- Rzeczywiście, jesteś chyba jedyną znaną mi osobą, która nawet jedząc w biegu lewituje przed sobą talerz i posługuje się sztućcami!

- Dobre maniery należy zachowywać bez względu na okoliczności.

- Mówisz jak jedna z tych egzaltowanych pełnokrwistych panienek.

- Koniecznie chcesz mnie obrazić?

- Koniecznie chcę, żebyś usiadła i zjadła w spokoju. Bez pośpiechu. Ze smakiem. Tym bardziej, że ja gotowałem.

- Praktycznie codziennie ty gotujesz.

- Przynajmniej tak mogę pomóc. Poza tym twoje potrawy są... Rozumiesz, teoria czasem się kłóci z praktyką.

- Nie mam czasu.

- Wiem. Etat w wydawnictwie, wieczorami szkoła, w nocy sprawdzanie prac, w weekendy wiece.

- Tobie odpada tylko nauczanie.

- Niby tak, ale dzięki temu nie zawalam też nocy... Nie zagaduj mnie, tylko przestań się miotać po pokoju i siadaj wreszcie!

- Muszę przygotować... Po co ci różdżka?

- Jeśli sama nie usiądziesz, to cię usadzę. Proste.

- Nie powinnam była uczyć cię tego zaklęcia...

- Proszę, widelec, nóż. Nie dysz żądzą mordu, jakbyś była jakimś Puszkiem. Sosu?

- Poproszę.

- Świetnie. Widzisz, jakie to proste?

- Yhm.

- Spodziewacie się dzisiaj problemów?

- Nie, ostatnio dają nam spokój. Nawet nie musimy zmieniać co tydzień planu zajęć.

- Cisza przed burzą.

- Dumbledore też tak uważa.

- A ty się z nim zgadzasz.

- Jak zwykle.

- Wiesz, ciągle mnie zastanawia, jakim sposobem on przeżył Avadę rzuconą przez Snape'a. Harry był przekonany, że dobrze widział, nic nie mogło zachwiać jego pewnością. A tu nagle dyrektor wraca i znowu staje na czele Zakonu. Nie dość, że żywy i zdrowy, to jeszcze energiczny jak nigdy - można by podejrzewać, że znalazł gdzieś źródło wiecznej młodości

- Nigdy o tym nie mówi, a mnie to nie interesuje. Ale jak chcesz, to możesz sam go zapytać. Bo przecież idziesz dzisiaj ze mną?

- Jasne. Nie lubię wyczekiwać jedenastej sam w domu, kiedy ty gdzieś w ukryciu uczysz dzieciaki. Samotnie włóczyć się po nocy też nie zamierzam.

- Możesz wcześniej odwiedzić kwaterę. Popołudniu nawet.

- Jasne, a mama mnie od razu zaprzęgnie do roboty. Co ja, testral jestem?

- Wiesz, czasem mógłbyś trochę pomóc.

- Pomagam. Tutaj. Wystarczy.

- Miałabym inne zdanie na ten temat. Ale nie chcę się kłócić. Na pewno nie dzisiaj.

- Jak co roku. To nie dzień na kłótnie.

- Tak. Dzisiaj jest dzień na pamiętanie. Jak co roku.

- Znowu ten sam wykład, co? Dla wszystkich roczników razem. Ze wszystkimi nauczycielami jako słuchaczami. Po kilku latach zna się to na pamięć... Starsi się zanudzą.

- Uczniowie, może. Ale nie ma znaczenia, sam wiesz. My, którzy pamiętamy, nigdy nie będziemy lekceważyć rocznicy. Oni, kiedy dorosną, również. Temu przecież służy coroczna powtórka: jak się czegoś wysłuchuje przez siedem lat z rzędu, to zwykle się nie zapomina. Choćby się chciało.

***

Staliście pod tablicą w grupie dorosłych. Zgromadzili się tu wszyscy nauczyciele tej szkoły, wielu z nich przyprowadziło mężów, pełnoletnie dzieci, rodziców, przyjaciół. Ledwie mieszczący się w mniejszej części sali tłum czarno ubranych postaci.

Milczeliście.

Naprzeciwko was, ciasno upakowana przy malutkich stolikach, siedziała młodzież. Wszyscy, którzy mieli odwagę uczestniczyć w tajnym nauczaniu. Od najmniejszego jedenastolatka, po kilku osiemnastolatków. Ktoś dopilnował, by oni również mieli czarne ubrania.

Milczeli.

Przyglądaliście się sobie uważnie: wpatrzeni w profesorów pierwszoklasiści, bardzo przejęci tym, co ma nastąpić, skupieni starsi uczniowie, wyczekujący spokojnie, wy, lustrujący gładkie twarze młodszego pokolenia.

Oczekiwanie jak zwykle się przeciągało, mimo że dyrektor był niewiarygodnie wręcz punktualny.

Aportował się prosto za biurko dokładnie o dwudziestej; miał to wypracowane przez wszystkie te lata - czas i miejsce wyczuwane perfekcyjnie. Niby go nie było, a nagle tam stał, nieruchomo, jak wykuty z marmuru, plecami do was, twarzą do dzieci. I tylko opadające powoli siwe włosy sugerowały, że jeszcze przed chwilą się poruszał. Odczekał kilka sekund, przyglądając się uczniom. Później skłonił się lekko i zaczął mówić.

Opowiadał historię Harry'ego Pottera. Dla młodszych mogła brzmieć jak bajka. Wróżka - nie zła, ale też niespecjalnie dobra, po prostu ludzka - wygłosiła przepowiednię przed urodzeniem dziecka. Zły czarnoksiężnik przestraszył się przyszłego pogromcy i spróbował go zabić, ale udało mi się uśmiercić tylko rodziców. Niemowlę ocalało dzięki prastarej magii, a potwór przepadł. Niedobra ciotka, prawie jak baśniowa macocha, znęcała się nad siostrzeńcem. Ale on był silniejszy od wszystkiego i nie ugiął się pod przeciwnościami losu. Pewnie byłby księciem na białym koniu, ratującym księżniczki i walczącym ze smokami, gdyby nie to, że w magicznym świecie nie istnieli książęta ani księżniczki, a smoki były objęte ochroną gatunkową. Młody bohater potrafił się jednak wyróżnić w innym sposób: wiele razy ratował czarodziejski porządek, ocalał ludzi, czasem nawet zwierzęta. W ten sposób dorósł i stał się młodzieńcem. Potem zły czarnoksiężnik powrócił, pragnąc głowy nie-księcia. Harry Potter bez lęku stanął naprzeciwko Voldemorta. Walczył tak dzielnie, jak umiał, a nawet dzielniej. I zginął. Wraz z nim umarła nadzieja, z której truchła narodził się terror - codzienność tych dzieci. I wasza, od tamtej pory.

Baśń z najgorszym zakończeniem, jakie mogło być wymyślone.

Dumbledore zamilkł na chwilę, przyglądając się młodym twarzom naprzeciwko. Przez ułamek sekundy patrzył w oczy każdemu uczniowi z osobna - i żaden nie odwrócił wzroku. Byliście dumni ze swoich uczniów. Wiedzieliście, że Harry zgodziłby się z wami.

Nie trzeba było mówić więcej. Nikt nie potrzebował tłumaczenia, jak ważne jest, by każdy stawał dzielnie przeciwko koszmarnej rzeczywistości. Dzielnie, ale i rozważnie, i umiejętnie. Temu też służyła ta szkoła. Bo przecież baśń o Harrym Potterze, wiecznie młodym bohaterze, tak naprawdę jeszcze się nie skończyła.

"Póki my żyjemy"...

***

- Przybyło nowych zdjęć. O, tego ostatnio nie było. Tamtego również. Nawet nie znałam tych ludzi...

- Zobacz, tam jest Ginny. Podejdziemy?

- Jeśli na pewno tego chcesz.

- Oczywiście, że chcę. To moja siostra, a ja tylko w ten jeden dzień w roku potrafię się zebrać na odwagę i spojrzeć jej w oczy. Wiecznie młode. I na tej fotografii wciąż jeszcze tak niewinne...

- Nie powinieneś jej obwiniać, była jeszcze dzieckiem, kiedy zawalił się cały jej świat. Zginął Harry, potem złapali ciebie i nikt nie sądził, że wyjdziesz żywy z Azkabanu. Bill nie miał tyle szczęścia, ojciec też nie, bliźniaki...

- Przynajmniej zginęli razem. Wyobrażasz sobie, co by się działo z Fredem, gdyby został sam? Albo z Georgem? Szaleństwo Ginny wyglądałoby przy tym jak delikatny zawrót głowy.

- Szczęście w nieszczęściu.

- Tak, dobrze się stało. Tylko nie zrozum mnie źle: wcale nie chciałem, żeby moja jedyna siostra umarła!

- Wiem, kochany, wiem...

- Ale jeśli miałaby żyć... tak... tak jak żyła... te wszystkie klątwy... ból, który zadawała, śmiejąc się jak szalona...

- Ciii... Zobacz, Luna. Stoi tam, pod zdjęciem Harry'ego, tym zrobionym po pierwszym meczu. Jest na nim taki radosny...

- Na Merlina, co ona ma na głowie?!

- Ciszej, bo usłyszy. Po tych wszystkich latach mógłbyś się przyzwyczaić wreszcie do jej unikalnego stylu.

- Delikatnie powiedziane.

- Staram się.

- Nie wiem, jak ty to robisz. Mnie ona zawsze czymś zaskoczy.

- Przyznam ci w tajemnicy, że mnie też. Na szczęście żadne grymasy jej nie przeszkadzają. Albo tylko udaje, to umie świetnie. Wiesz, w szkole nigdy bym nie podejrzewała, że to potrafi. Ale teraz... cokolwiek by nie mówić, trzeba przyznać, że jest naszym najlepszym szpiegiem...

- Takich ludzi nikt nigdy nie podejrzewa.

- ...może poza Snapem.

- Snape ją podejrzewa?

- Tak to jest, jak się żonie przerywa w pół zdania! Nie, Snape może być nadal naszym najlepszym szpiegiem!

- Hermiono, nie drzyj się tak. Lepiej spójrz tam. O wilku mowa...

- Och... Myślisz, że mnie słyszał?

- A co, myślisz, że cokolwiek mu umyka? Nie lubię go, ale nie mam zamiaru zaprzeczać, że jest dobry w tym, co robi. Oczy i uszy ma chyba dokoła głowy...

- Ale co on tu robi? Nigdy nie pojawiał się na uroczystościach żałobnych, o rocznicy śmierci Harry'ego nie wspominając.

- Nie wiem. Wygląda na to, że musiał pilnie porozmawiać z Dumbledorem. Patrz, już go przydybał w kącie i dyskutują.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że dzisiejsze przyjęcie skończy się wyjątkowo nagle...

***

Patrzę na ciebie, moja kochana, i taką cię widzę. Wiecznie młodą. Co z tego, że żywy brąz twoich włosów jest dziełem kosmetyków, nie natury? Rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz je farbować, pojmuję konieczność, potrzebę. Nie musisz przede mną ukrywać niczego; cieszę się, że o tym wiesz i nie próbujesz chować po kątach eliksirów przeciw drgawkom, które dodajesz do naszej porannej herbaty. Oboje wystarczająco wiele przeszliśmy, by nie wstydzić się konsekwencji ran. Ani nawet tego, że kiedy nam je zadawano, nie potrafiliśmy powstrzymać krzyku. Odwaga nie polega na milczeniu. Odwaga... sama wiesz.

Podziwiam cię, kiedy stajesz przed kolejną grupą uczniów, o których nie wiesz właściwie niczego. Nie możesz być pewna, że wśród nich nie znajdzie się jeszcze jedno wystraszone dziecko, które za złudną obietnicę bezpieczeństwa wyda profesorów i kolegów. Nie rozumiem, jak możesz podchodzić do tego tak spokojnie. Ja bym chyba umarł ze strachu.

Dlatego to ty uczysz, nie ja.

Oczywiście, ważne jest również to, że jesteś tak koszmarnie inteligentna. I mądra, coraz mądrzejsza z każdym przeżytym dniem. Czasem się zastanawiam, czy nie chciałabyś porzucić całej tej wiedzy okupionej cierpieniem i wrócić do czasów, kiedy wszyscy byliśmy o tyle głupsi. Kiedy niebo było błękitne, trawa zielona, a zawieszony między nimi, siedzący na miotle Harry śmiał się radośnie...


End file.
